The present invention relates to an auxiliary light assembly for a vehicle.
Utility tractors have standard front-mounted headlamps to provide illumination in the forward direction. However, front mounted implements, such as a front mounted loader, may interfere with or block the illumination from the headlights, or the material carried by the loader may block the illumination.